Blue is Frustrated
'''Blue is Frustrated '''is the 24th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of "That Makes Me Mad!". Plot Sean Abel knows how the new Picture of a Forest get straight on a Wall, But Barney knew how to help Sean Abel get the picture straight. When the Rabbit was trying to say how many more blocks do I Need. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Stephen * Jeff * Keesha * Curtis * Kristen * Chip * Ashley * Alissa * Hannah * Mario * Robert * Kim * Danny * Emily * Linda * Sean Abel * Kelly * Mario * Jean-Claude * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Beautiful Day # Why? # I Put a Smile On # I Can See It on Your Face # If You're Angry and You Know It # When I Get Mad # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # The Bears Came Back From The Mountain # The Clapping Song # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # The Teeter Totter Song (Tune: Master Pasta) # Exercising, Now We Feel Much Better # If You're Happy and You Know It # I Love You Trivia * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Ready, Set, Go!. And a long hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from What's In A Name?. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a little long hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a short hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hairstyle. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a long hair. * Mario wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Who's Who At The Zoo?. And a little long hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Emliy wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus . And a hairstyle. * Sean Abel wears the same USA T-Shirt and the pants with Belt and a watch with a left wrist hand. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Mario wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. * Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Derek wore in "Rock with Barney". And a short hair. * When the Sean Abel say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Sean Abel are here, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Talent Show". * When the Children say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Who's Your Neighbor?". * During "I Love You", Hannah, Keesha, Chip, Curtis, Kim, Mario, Baby Bop, Kelly and Stephen are in Barney's right, while Robert, Ashley, Alissa, BJ, Linda, Emily, Kristen, Jean-Claude, Jeff, Danny and Sean Abel are on Barney's left. * At the end of the Barney doll with a Teeter Totter. * The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Aunt Rachel Is Here!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also heard in "Safety First!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Trading Places". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also seen in "Seven Days A Week". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Circle Of Friends". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "What a World We Share". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Play School". * The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "A Very Special Mouse". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation